Nuestro Amor
by JuaniPerver
Summary: En el reino de Sindria todo está siempre tranquilo, salvo por una cosa... ¡Empiezan a manifestarse los sentimientos que dos personas llevan encerradas desde hace un tiempo y por las que nunca habían dejado llevarse! Es la hora de que todo comience un rumbo hacia algo más que una extraña relación de "odio".
1. Chapter 1

**Dis: Los personajes no me pertenecen salvo algunos OC que vayan apareciendo a lo largo de la historia.**

* * *

El reino de Sindria estaba pasando por la estación del año más dura de todas, el verano. Costaba bastante salir a la calle sin derretirse, muchísimo más concentrase en los libros de magia. Yamuraiha, como siempre en esta época del año, sacaba a relucir su maravilloso repertorio de hechizos de agua, los cuales eran bastante esperados al principio de la estación, sin embargo, este año estaba siendo la espera más larga de lo normal y Yamuraiha no había empezado a usar esa magia acuática que todo el reino esperaba de ella.

El calor de este verano comparado al anterior en esas fechas era realmente nuevo, antes freír un huevo en el suelo era incluso más fácil que el anterior, al menos el año pasado no se carbonizaba a los cinco segundos. Sindria parecía el mismísimo infierno, poca gente se atrevía a dejar sus casas para hacer algo con tal de no sufrir una deshidratación.

Yamuraiha se encontraba totalmente roja y sudando por el calor, estaba tan acalorada que apenas había podido empezar a repasar sus hechizos y en consecuencia se estaba dejando vencer por él.

Sindab, que estaba empezando a pensar en si debería usar su famoso "traje de la hoja", estaba caminando directo a la habitación de Yamuraiha para saber cuanto tiempo mas tendrían que esperar para que utilizase su magia y disminuir el calor, seguido por Ja'far que, a parte de estar también bastante sofocado, no le hacía ninguna gracia que Sinbad fuera a intentar semejante locura de ir "en hoja" por el reino.

-¡Como si no tuviéramos suficientes problemas por aquí!- Exclamó Ja'far a modo de queja. Sin se limitó a seguir su camino.

Al llegar a la habitación Sinbad y Ja'far se sorprendieron al ver a Yamuraiha totalmente roja, sudorosa y aparentemente con bastante dificultad respiratoria. Ambos la llamaron por su nombre con el fin de que despertase pero era inútil estaba demasiado confusa por el calor como para reaccionar correctamente y había acabado por desmayarse.

-¡Rápido Ja'far! ¡Hay que llevarla a los baños para espabilarla o se pondrá peor!-Exclamó Sinbad realmente preocupado por el estado de la maga.

-¡Iré lo más rápido posible a preparar los baños y traeré a Pistis!- Dijo Ja'far y acto seguido se adelantó hacia los baños.

De camino a su destino Ja'far tuvo la suerte de encontrarse con Pistis y así poder ponerla en situación. Él le explicó lo que pasó mientras preparaban el baño, cuando este estuvo listo Ja'far mandó a Pistis ir con Sinbad para traer a Yamuraiha.

Aunque realmente no había hecho falta, Sinbad decidió cargar con ella mientras se ocupaban del baño, así no tendrían que dar tantas vueltas para hacer lo mismo y podrían ocuparse de la maga cuanto antes. De camino a los baños Sin se había encontrado con Masrur y Spartos, que viendo el panorama comprendieron la situación y ayudaron a Sinbad. Una vez allí y teniendo el agua preparada Sinbad no se lo pensó y se metió en el agua con Yamuraiha en brazos y parecía que estaba saliendo bien porque al menos su respiración se tornó normal, seguía estando bastante roja pero ya no tanto, al estar en contacto directo con el agua empezó a reaccionar poco a poco y finalmente despertó bastante aturdida.

Nada más abrir los ojos se encontró con la cara de preocupación de Sinbad y mirando un poco más alrededor de la estancia vio a sus compañeros que la miraban entre preocupados y algo aliviados. Yamuraiha se aventuró a preguntar:

-¿Qué me ha pasado?- Dijo algo roja entre el calor y la vergüenza.

Ja'far la explicó que había sufrido un fuerte golpe de calor y cómo la habían encontrado, también del porqué estaba totalmente mojada y en los brazos de Sinbad. Se sonrojó aún más, si es que podía, ser sostenida por su rey de esa manera la daba vergüenza, después de todo era un hombre bastante atractivo.

Sin qué no había dicho nada hasta el momento empezó a decir:

-Bueno Yamuraiha, sé que todavía estás un poco afectada por lo que ha pasado, pero si no fuera realmente necesario no te insistiría... ¿Puedes empezar a regular la temperatura del reino?- tosió un poco disimuladamente ante la cara de asesino que le mando Ja'far por haber hecho semejante petición.

-Cuanto antes lo hagas menos posibilidades hay de que te dé otro golpe y así podrás descansar mejor después- siguió tratando de ignorar las amenazas del peliblanco.

Las miradas de Masrur y Spartos tampoco se quedaban cortas frente a las de Ja'far, pero poco se podía hacer después de todo Sinbad era así.

Pistis que todavía no había dicho nada se aventuró a hablar:

-¡Ya que estás aquí podrías aprovechar para recuperarte del todo dándote un baño! Así estarás con más energía para cuando vayas a utilizar tu magia y el efecto será más efectivo, yo me encargo de tus ropas mientras tú te quedas aquí- Exclamó bastante risueña como solía ser natural en ella.

Yamuraiha agradeció bastante el gesto de Pistis, acto seguido se reincorporó y se dirigió hacia Sinbad realizando el gesto de respeto que todos los generales acostumbraban a hacer y añadiendo bastante decidida:

-¡Tan pronto como pueda me encargaré de la temperatura del reino, y esta vez no fallaré!

Sin correspondió con una sonrisa, Ja'far suspiró para después sonreír él también junto con Spartos, mientras que Masrur seguía con su inexpresiva cara de siempre pero por dentro el sentimiento era mutuo. Todos ellos se empezaron a ir de los baños para dejarla intimidad a Yamuraiha.

Yamuraiha llevaba un buen rato sentada dentro del agua pensando en lo que tendría que hacer después. Aunque adorase la magia y nunca se negaría a cualquier orden que la permitiera alardear de sus habilidades, por una vez no quería salir a hacer de las suyas, se estaba tan bien en el agua que no quería pensar en el momento de terminar de bañarse. Suspiró, tampoco había podido dejar de pensar en esta mañana y en lo que había pasado, todavía tenía reciente el recuerdo de sí misma en los brazos de Sinbad y seguía teniendo vergüenza por ello.

-"Ya podría haber sido él..."- Pensó e inmediatamente después se dio unas palmadas en la cara para espabilar por la locura que acababa de pensar, porque sin poder evitarlo, había imaginado a cierto espadachín de pelo blanco ocupando el sitio de su rey y aceptar que habría sido vergonzoso pero también la habría ilusionado aunque sólo hubiera sido durante ese momento era inaceptable.

Intentando dejar estos pensamientos inútiles a parte se levantó del sitio y se fue dirigiendo lentamente a la parte en la que caía en agua para ponerse debajo y darse un último gusto antes de tener que salir de allí y volver al trabajo.

Sharrkan, que se había mantenido ajeno a todo el lío de esta mañana y no se había enterado, se encontraba paseando por el palacio y de casualidad por una parte cercana a los baños de éste. Fue cuando estuvo cerca de ellos cuando se percató de que estaban siendo utilizados. Esto extrañó al peliblanco, normalmente cuando no se ha asegurado la barrera que regula el calor al empezar el verano está terminantemente prohibido usar los baños reales. Observando un poco más de cerca se podía apreciar que la puerta estaba abierta, a lo mejor solo estaban preparándolos para cuando se pudieran utilizar, así que decidió acercarse a ver cómo iba el mantenimiento y si necesitaban ayuda, pero en cuanto se asomó un poco por la puerta retrocedió sobre sus pasos algo asustado y se pegó al marco de la puerta para mirar dentro. Resulta que la maldita bruja de Yamuraiha estaba utilizándolos.

-"Esa molesta mujer esta usando los baños cuando todo el reino se asa por su lentitud"- Gruñó para él mismo.

Siguió mirando y se sonrojó fuertemente, estaba dándole tanta importancia al hecho de que lo estuviera usando que se le estaba pasando por alto que estaba desnuda.

Se golpeó la cabeza -"Muy bien genio, ¿qué iba a hacer si no en un baño?"- Volvió a fijar su vista en la bruja y no quería admitirlo pero no podía dejar de mirarla, aunque se estuviera perdiendo la parte delantera de la chica, las vistas de atrás no se quedaban atrás y es que tenía el pelo por la espalda y siguiendo el recorrido visual.., se sonrojó aún más, sí vale, está bien, no podía dejar de mirarla el culo. Empezó a pensar en esas curvas y en la manera que se estaba mojando y...

-"Mierda"- Pensó.

Una parte de su cuerpo estaba reaccionando de manera no grata para su dueño. Se maldecía mentalmente por llegar a ponerse así sólo por esa bruja, aunque no quería debía reconocerlo, Yamuraiha siempre había sido para él una de las mujeres más guapas de todo el reino, por no decir la que más, pero nunca lo admitiría y menos sabiendo el ego que tenía la chica cuando de ella y sus cosas se trataba.

Yamuraiha después de un buen rato mojándose se giró para que esta vez el agua cayera por su pelo. Tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás y por tanto no se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta, mucho menos de que alguien estaba observándola. Sharrkan, en cuanto vio lo que se le estaba mostrando, sintió como si su erección tuviese vida propia, cada vez se le hacía más difícil no mirar, apenas si quiera pestañeaba, no podía dejar de mirar cómo se movían los grandes senos de Yam mientras ésta pasaba sus manos por su cabeza.

En ese momento el moreno hubiera dado lo que fuera por poder estar con ella en el agua y palpar él mismo todo lo que tenía esa mujer. Siguió bajando la mirada, cada segundo que pasaba se empezaba a convertir en una tortura, si Yamuraiha le descubriese sería un hombre muerto, hace ya bastante rato que podría haber huido de allí, pero después de todo la carne es débil ¿no?, en cuanto se fijó en su intimidad estuvo a punto de mandarlo todo a la mierda y violarla ahí mismo si fuera necesario. Nada más terminar de pensar eso se golpeó la cabeza contra el marco de la puerta.

-"¿Pero tú te estás escuchando, Sharrkan? ¡No eres ese tipo de hombre! Además ni queriendo lo lograrías, antes te mata ella."- Se recriminó mentalmente.

Pistis, que se había olvidado por completo de Yamuraiha por estar un buen rato charlando con Spartos, se dirigía rumbo a los baños con la muda limpia para su amiga con una gran sonrisa. Fue entonces cuando vio a cierto espadachín que parecía bastante frustrado y algo rojo a pesar de su piel morena. Sonrió aún más, ya sabía ella que había algo entre ellos de alguna forma, aunque se negasen a admitirlo seguramente tendrían los mismos sentimientos el uno por el otro. Se acercó despacio al espadachín, quería pegarle un susto, después de todo se lo merecía al fin y al cabo estaba espiando a su amiga. En cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le tocó el hombro y le saludó alegremente:

-¡Anda Sharrkan! No esperaba verte por aquí, creí que estabas entrenando todavía.-

El peliblanco si hubiese podido de habría puesto pálido. Se giró para reclamarla:

-¡P-Pistis! ¡N-no te acerques así por detrás a la gente! ¡Casi me matas del susto!-

-¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué te has asustado? Siempre te saludo así, ¿qué tiene de diferente esta vez?- Le preguntó con fingida inocencia.

-"Mierda"- Pensó, e intentó buscar una excusa rápida, tenía que huir de allí antes de que Yamuraiha les descubriese y de que Pistis descubriera a cierto "amigo" suyo que tenía entre las piernas:

-H-ha debido de ser el calor, de todas formas yo ya me voy si no te importa, y por favor... No le digas a nadie que me has visto por aquí- Dijo él con cierta preocupación para acto seguido salir corriendo de allí.

Pistis vio cómo el espadachín desaparecía entre los pasillos y se río, había sido divertido pillarle desprevenido.

* * *

**Hi Hiiiiii~! Espero que os guste la historia! También me gustaría si no es mucho pedir que me dejarais algún review al menos para saber si quieres que la continúe ;-; no he actualizado todavía el fic y tengo el segundo capítulo preparado porque nadie da señales de querer más ;/;)/ porfiiiiiiiis si quereis que siga hacérmelo saber TuT**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiiii Hiiii~ **

**Perdón por el retraso (?) pero con esto de las vacaciones y tal se me fue pasando lo de actualizar *no merece el perdón de nadie* ;-;**

**bueno aunque sean pocos los que me estén leyendo espero que os haya gustado el primer cap de la historia wiiii /)/ así que bueno ya no os hago esperar y aquí os dejo más cosas buenas *risa malvada* **

**ADVERTENCIA: Medio Lemon(?) Ji Ji Ji ~**

* * *

La pequeña rubia tocó el marco de la puerta para avisar a Yamuraiha de que iba a entrar. Se acercó al límite de la bañera con el albornoz y se lo tendió a su amiga para que se secara. Ambas se sentaron juntas en uno de los bancos que había dentro de la habitación para charlar un rato. Pistis pensó en Sharrkan, pero no le diría nada a Yam, no por ahora, había decidido ser buena con el espadachín al menos hasta la hora de la comida, quizá puede que sea buena y espere hasta la hora de la cena, seguro que ahí será más divertido hablar del tema con todos delante, así que se centró hablar de otras cosas más importantes:

-¿Cómo te encuentras Yam?- Preguntó la pequeña algo preocupada al recordar el lío de esta mañana.

-¡Estoy bastante bien y con fuerzas! Muchas gracias por sugerir que me quedara aquí, la verdad es que el baño ha sido muy gratificante- Respondió bastante animada la mayor y añadió:

-En cuanto termine de secarme y vestirme me ocuparé de la barrera.-

Pistis sonrió y la contestó:

-Me alegro de que estés mejor, cuando termines... ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Yamuraiha contestó:

-Creo que me quedaré a descansar hasta la hora de comer.-

Después de decir eso Yam se empezó a vestir y junto con Pistis dejaron los baños y se fueron hasta que se separaron por los pasillos.

Yamuraiha, una vez en su habitación, retomó las cosas donde las había dejado. Por suerte cuando se desmayó ya había encontrado y repasado los hechizos, sólo tendría que realizarlos y después descansar.

Concentró su poder frente a la zona en la que realizaba los hechizos de la barrera y cuando tuvo suficiente lo liberó contra ella. La barrera por un momento se tornó visible y cambió su naturaleza pero pronto volvió a desaparecer. Poco a poco se fue notando la diferencia y ya no hacía ese calor abochornante que había estado torturando el país. Después de aquello, al haber comprobado su éxito como siempre, Yamuraiha se sitió conforme y decidió que era el momento de descansar un rato antes de la comida.

Sharrkan después de su encuentro con Pistis había huido hacia su habitación y ahora mismo se encontraba dándose una buena ducha de agua fría para aliviar su lívido. De todas formas ya de por sí hacía calor así que no le había venido mal tomarla. Salió sólo con una toalla a la cintura, notó rápidamente que el calor ya no era tan sofocante, así que debió de pensar que Yamuraiha había hecho su trabajo. Se tiró sobre la cama boca abajo y empezó a pensar... -"¡Ah! Yamuraiha"- y acto seguido se quedó dormido, estaba cansado, al fin y al cabo había estado entrenando toda la mañana a pesar del calor que hacía.

-Sharkkan...-Se oyó una voz

-Mmm..- El espadachín empezó a abrir los ojos y se encontró con algo que nunca esperaría.

-Sharrkan... Te estaba esperando...- Soltó Yamuraiha que estaba mirando fijamente al peliblanco con una expresión dulce y algo de rubor en las mejillas.

Sharrkan se quedó mudo. Yamuraiha estaba vestida con un camisón negro bastante sugerente que hacía un contraste con su piel blanca que la favorecía mucho, además de corto.

-¿T-Tú?¿m-me esperabas?- Sharrkan sólo atinó a decir eso.

En ese momento la brujita se acercó hacia él y se tumbó encima suya sobre la cama del moreno. Hizo un puchero y le contestó melosa:

-No te hagas el duro conmigo, sabes de sobra que me encanta estar contigo...-

La distancia entre ambos estaba siendo acortada por Yamuraiha que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de los labios del mayor, pasó sus brazos por su cuello mientras subía la rodilla lo justo para rozar las partes bajas del espadachín a la vez que se pegaba cada vez más a éste. Se quedó mirando unos segundos a los ojos verdes del peliblanco e instantes después le besó de manera pasional y delicada. Sharrkan, en cuanto la brujita siguió subiendo cada vez más la rodilla mientras mantenían el beso, decidió mandarlo todo a la mierda y acto seguido invirtió posiciones con la peliturquesa de manera brusca quedando él encima de ella. Ambos estaban jadeando por la necesidad de respirar y por el calor que se había empezado a formar.

-Tks... Así que quieres jugar ¿eh bruja? Pues lo haremos pero a mi manera. Ya no aguanto más.

Yamuraiha no dijo nada, tan sólo le lanzó una sonrisa retadora. El espadachín ante esta provocación sin delicadeza alguna devoró los labios de la menor en un beso hambriento y lleno de deseo mal contenido, siguió hasta que tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire, pero eso no fue suficiente para el peliblanco, no señor, decidido a seguir este encuentro esta vez empezó a morder el cuello blanco de Yamuraiha dejando marcas en el proceso mientras, con la mano libre, se dedicó a atender los pezones de sus grandes senos que habían empezado a endurecerse por el contacto. Los retorcía entre sus dedos para luego seguir palpando sus pechos y viceversa todo el rato.

La menor sólo atinaba a gemir el nombre de Sharrkan todo el rato, el moreno era brusco pero eso la encendía bastante y no podía disimularlo.

-S-Sharrkan... Mmmm... N-no seas t-tan brusco... ¡Ah! M-me haces daño...- Suplicó Yamuraiha al espadachín.

-Si me lo pides así no puedo evitarlo, me estás provocando demasiado y te lo pienso cobrar.- Contestó él con una mirada bastante hambrienta.

Poco a poco Sharrkan fue bajando y esta vez empezó a saborear sus pechos y mordisquear sus pezones, su mano ya había bajado y ahora estaba estimulando la intimidad de Yam. El mayor estaba disfrutando como nunca y pese a ser tan impaciente se estaba dando el gusto de disfrutar de la voz de la brujita. Oír por primera vez su nombre de una forma que no implicase la post sarta de gritos de ésta y en ese tono le estaba encendiendo bastante, además de las súplicas que ella hacía para que él no parase.

-Sharrkan... S-si sigues así... Mmmm... Y-yo...- Gimió Yam bastante avergonzada a la vez que envolvía con sus brazos el cuello del mayor.

El espadachín subió hasta su oído y la susurró mientras seguía masturbándola:

-¿Tú... qué? ¿Eh? No te he oído bien y eso que siempre sueles gritarme bastante...-

Estaba disfrutando como nunca torturándola, y aún más lo fácil que era tenerla tan sumisa.

Pero la sonrisa del espadachín se fue en el momento en el que Yam empezó a reír pícaramente para después darle un golpe en la cabeza a la vez que gritó:

-¡Despierta!

Sharrkan reaccionó ante el golpe que había recibido. Dolía y mucho, pues en su sueño era algo parecido a un capón pero en la realidad se transformó en un duro palo del cual ya estaba acostumbrado a recibir golpes. Se sobó la cabeza a la vez que miraba bastante enfadado a la responsable, la maldita bruja que parece que hoy no dejaba de torturarle, hasta que por un momento estuvo a punto de palidecer cuando vio que no sólo estaba Yamuraiha si no que Pistis estaba con ella.

Para sus adentros Sharrkan rezaba por que no estuvieran allí por algo que hubiese podido decir la más pequeña sobre el encuentro de esta mañana en los baños. También agradeció haberse quedado dormido boca abajo porque el problema del que se liberó antes de dormir había vuelto y lo peor es que la responsable estaba delante y no podía reclamarla.

-¡Vaya Sharr! Parece que estuviste entrenando bastante... ¡Porque ya es la hora de comer! Yam y yo hemos venido a buscarte por orden de Sinbad.- Comentó alegre Pistis.

-¡Ya puedes ir preparándote idiota! Por tu culpa algunos tenemos hambre, Sinbad ha insistido en esperarte, así que ya te estás dando prisa.- Espetó Yamuraiha que, para variar, estaba bastante molesta por los problemas que causaba el peliblanco.

Sharrkan se defendió verbalmente y dijo:

-¡Cállate bruja! Si hubieras hecho tu trabajo esta mañana habría entrenado sin cansarme tanto, el calor me da sueño.-

Yamuraiha apretó muy fuerte su bastón y decidió que era un caso perdido. Se fue de la habitación del espadachín gritándole:

-¡Eres un completo imbécil! ¡Haz lo que tengas que hacer ya y vete al comedor si no quieres arrepentirte de hacernos esperar!-

Y salió de allí a paso ligero mientras que se le escapaba una pequeña lágrima por haberla echando en cara el haberse retrasado.

Pistis se quedó mirando cómo Yamuraiha se marchaba por el pasillo, en ese momento Sharrkan aprovechó para levantarse rápidamente de la cama para que la menor no descubriese su nueva erección y meterse en el baño para darse una ducha fría y rápida.

Pistis entró de nuevo en la habitación y se tumbó en la cama del mayor mientras éste se duchaba para esperarle e ir juntos al comedor.

Sharrkan había salido del baño ya casi vestido mientras se secaba el pelo con la toalla, sólo le faltaba por ponerse la túnica que tenían a juego todos los generales, no esperaba que Pistis se quedase pero tampoco dijo nada, en ese momento fue la pequeña la que le habló:

-Deberías pedirla perdón a Yamuraiha...-

-Tks, ¿y eso por qué? ¡Si ha sido ella la que me ha golpeado! ¿Es que no lo has visto?- Contestó él.

-Yamuraiha estaba bastante mal esta mañana, Sinbad la encontró desmayada y con fiebre en su cuarto. Por eso no pudo hacer su magia antes y encima se lo has echado en cara.- Respondió Pistis con los mofletes hinchados y algo indignada.

-O-oye oye... Yo no sabía nada de eso, ¡podrías habérmelo dicho antes! Que tampoco pretendía eso- Dijo el peliblanco algo preocupado.

Pistis sonrió pícara mientras le contestaba:

-Iba a decírtelo, pero como saliste corriendo cuando te vi no pude, así que ya sabes qué hacer si no quieres que me chive a Yamuraiha y la diga que has estado espiándola en los baños.

Sharrkan no sabía dónde meterse, la pequeña Pistis le estaba chantajeando y lo peor es que demasiado bien, no podía hacer nada contra esa afirmación porque aunque la desmintiera Yamuraiha seguramente no se fiaría de su palabra y era obvio que no sólo ella, si no que todos los demás creerían antes las palabras de Pistis que las suyas, aunque de todas maneras era normal, la pequeña diría la verdad, que había estado espiando como un pervertido a la bruja, por su bien debía evitar a toda costa que Pistis dijera nada así que tendría que obedecerla o acabaría siendo perseguido por la mole.

El moreno terminó de vestirse y salió de su habitación junto con la pequeña rubia a la vez que le respondía:

-Tks... Está bien, tú ganas. Me disculparé con la bruja antes de la cena.-

Pistis, ante sus palabras, le abrazó cariñosamente y bastante risueña y dijo:

-¡Sí! Me alegro de que estés tan decidido a hacer las paces con Yam.-

"¿Decidido?, ¡pero será...!" Sharrkan la maldecía mentalmente. Por un momento pensó que quizá se haya equivocado siempre y Yam no fuera la verdadera bruja de ese palacio.

* * *

**Bueno y hasta aquí el segundo capítulo :3 espero que os haya gustado / la próxima vez prometo actualizar antes si eso (?) no enserio lo siento ;/; aunque me gustaría que me dejarais algún comentario si os gusta o algo porque la verdad es que no sé si realmente está gustado *llora* pero bueno ! no hay que rendirse e3é **

**Chauuu :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hii Hii ~! **

**Ya era hora de actualizar! La verdad es que he tenido unas últimas semanas algo intensas pero en fin qué se le va a hacer D: haha he dicidido que actualizaré una vez al mes espero que no me lleve muchos dislikes por ello(?) pero creo que así es mejor. Dicho esto os dejo leer el cap ^^**

* * *

Yamuraiha había llegado al comedor algo pensativa por lo que había pasado con Sharrkan. Sinbad notó que no estaba tan animada como cuando la había pedido que buscase al espadachín, a parte había llegado sola. Ja'far no se quedó atrás y también percibió el cambio en ella, intercambió miradas con Sin y acto seguido se levantó y se dirigió hacia ella para invitarla a cambiar el sitio con la siguiente afirmación:

-Yamuraiha... ¿Por qué no te sientas mejor entre Sin y yo? Como esta más cerca de la ventana creo que te vendría bien.- Le dijo Ja'far sonriendo.

Yamuraiha se lo pensó un poco algo extrañada pero decidió no darle vueltas, asintió levemente y se sentó algo cabizbaja dónde se la había dicho.

-Yam, ¿Dónde están Pistis y Sharr?-Esta vez fue Spartos quien habló algo impaciente por la ausencia de ambos, aunque aún más por la de una que la de otro.

Yamuraiha iba a responder hasta que los nombrados aparecieron por la puerta.

-¡Perdón por hacernos esperar chicos! Sharr se había dormido y tuvo que prepararse.- Exclamó Pistis mientras entraba y se sentaba al lado de Spartos. Sharrkan se sentó con Pistis y entonces se dio cuenta de que en el asiento de Yam, a su lado, estaba Masrur y no ella. Dirigió una mirada hacia donde se encontraba la bruja pero ella no quiso mirarle y la esquivó.

Sinbad y Ja'far ya habían sospechado que era culpa del moreno que la peliazul estuviera algo dispersa. Dejando esto de lado Sin dijo que ya podían todos empezar a comer.

La verdad es que el ambiente estaba un poco tenso, ya que ni Sharrkan ni Yamuraiha hablaban. El moreno estaba prestando atención a la peliazul de vez en cuando en silencio mientras ella le ignoraba completamente. Sinbad y Ja'far hablaban entre ellos aún estando Yam en medio, Drakon e Hinahoho intercambiaban anécdotas de vez en cuando y Pistis estaba como siempre animada y molestando a Spartos aunque de vez en cuando intentaba distraerse con el espadachín.

Sin previo aviso, en medio de la comida, entraron a la sala dos guardias de palacio para informarle al rey de que había aparecido una de las bestias del Sur que solían morar de vez en cuando.

-Bueno... Hoy se lo dejaré a Masrur y a Sharrkan, ¿qué decís chicos?- les dijo Sinbad alegremente.

Ambos asintieron y se adelantaron al lugar. Más tarde llegaron todos los demás generales. Toda la gente empezó a gritar y a corear el nombre de Sinbad y a animar a sus generales.

Allí cerca de la orilla del mar se encontraba aquella criatura que se asemejaba a una serpiente marina gigante. Entre los golpes de Masrur y después la esgrima de Sharrkan acabaron en un instante con el monstruo y como casi siempre servido en bandeja. Esta noche se celebraría el Maharagan y eso significaba que iban a tener una noche bastante larga.

Terminado el típico numerito de siempre Yamuraiha fue la primera en volver al palacio, no sin antes avisar a Sinbad de ello. No estaba de humor y sabiendo que habría festival por la noche prefirió descansar.

Pistis vio cómo se marchaba su amiga y mirando hacia el otro lado se dio cuenta de que el espadachín había estaba observando a la peliazul irse y su semblante era algo triste. La pequeña sonrió tiernamente, seguramente no tendría que presionar al peliblanco con sus chantajes para asegurarse de que cumplía el trato. Para Pistis, igual que para la mayoría de los generales, era más que obvio que eran un par de enamorados que nunca se dirían "te quiero" sin un pequeño empujón. Así qué aprovecharse de Sharrkan tampoco iba a ser tan malo después de todo.

No tardaron mucho en volver los demás al palacio salvo Sharrkan, que había dicho que tenía algo que hacer por la cuidad y desapareció por alguna de las calles mientras volvían.

Pistis quería seguirle para estar segura pero justo Masrur la empezó a mirar de manera interrogativa y ante esto la pequeña soltó una risilla para disimular y siguió el mismo rumbo que los demás.

* * *

Sharrkan estaba paseando por la cuidad buscando algo que le hiciera más fácil sus disculpas con Yamuraiha a la vez que recordaba la conversación que había tenido con Masrur antes de que llegasen los demás mientras se estaban haciendo cargo de la bestia marina.

"-¿Qué le has hecho a Yam?- Había soltado el pelirrojo de repente después de haber terminado con el monstruo.

Sharrkan se sorprendió de la pregunta y le contestó nervioso:

-¡E-eh! ¡Y-yo no le he hecho nada!-

Masrur le empezó a mirar en silencio de manera recriminatoria, cosa que puso más nervioso al peliblanco y le empezaba a molestar.

-¡B-bueno! Quizás haya dicho algo que la molestase y ahora esta enfada... ¡P-pero deja de mirarme así!- Casi suplicó el moreno.

Masrur le miró seriamente y después soltó:

-Si sólo es eso... ¿Por qué te pones así? Nunca le das la razón a Yam, a este ritmo ya estarías quejándote como siempre de que os ha pasado algo... ¿Qué más has hecho?- Le volvió a mirar aún más serio.

El peliblanco empezó a sudar frío, pero no sabía qué era peor, si las miradas e interrogatorios de Masrur, los chantajes de Pistis o la furia de Yamuraiha si se enteraba de todo. Todo se empezaba a complicar para él... Aunque quizás Masrur podría llegar a ser un buen aliado si se lo explica, al menos con Pistis, después le tendría pegado todo el día y le miraría siempre con una expresión acusatoria por lo que hizo pero tenía que arriesgarse.

-B-bueno... P-puede que... Que haya visto algo que no debía esta mañana... Y-y Pistis me está chantajeando por ello y...- Empezó a decir Sharrkan.

Masrur le miró de mala manera y le insistió para que concretase el tema:

-¿Qué has visto que no deberías?-

Sharrkan empezó a tener miedo así que le suplicó que no dijera nada a nadie:

-Y-yo.. Y-yo sólo... Digamos que pasaba por los baños esta mañana y me pareció raro que hubiese alguien así que sólo me acerqué p-para saber más que nada... Y-y... E-entonces...

-¿Estuviste espiando a Yamuraiha en los baños y después Pistis te pilló y ahora te chantajea por ello?- Preguntó el pelirrojo de repente.

-¡Shhhh! ¡Calla! ¡Dicho así suena horrible! Digamos que se me desvío la vista cuando me sí cuenta de que era ella ¿vale? ¡Un error lo tiene cualquiera! ¡No es mi culpa!- Exclamó Sharrkan para defenderse. ¡Sólo había estado mirando por el amor de Dios! Ni que fuera de piedra. Un error es un error, la carne es débil y Yamuraiha no es que sea el tipo de mujer del que pasarías precisamente.

-Y ahora Pistis quiere que hagas cosas por ella o si no se lo dirá a Yamuraiha ¿no?- Respondió Masrur como conclusión de todo el tema.

-Bueno... Eso se supone. Pero de momento no me pide mucho, el problema es que no se fía de que haga lo que diga y me siga. Me pone nervioso, durante la comida me ha lanzado miradas y me incomoda bastante.- Le confesó Sharrkan al pelirrojo.

-Y lo que me quieres pedir es que haga que Pistis no te vigile.- Afirmó Masrur ante las explicaciones de su amigo.

-¡Exacto! Ya sé que es pedir bastante teniendo en cuenta que esto me lo he buscado yo solito pero ¡por favor Masrur! Sólo quiero que no me siga como si no se fiara de mí y para colmo espíe como resuelvo las cosas que me pide...- Suplicó el peliblanco.

-¿Qué te ha pedido que hagas a cambio?- Preguntó con curiosidad el fanalis.

-De momento sólo me ha dicho que pida perdón a Yamuraiha y fue precisa en que lo hiciera antes de la cena o lo contaría a todo el palacio.- Respondió Sharrkan.

En ese momento Masrur se quedó unos segundos en silencio meditando la situación.

-Vale. Te ayudaré, pero sólo si cumples lo que te ha pedido Pistis y antes de la cena pides perdón a Yam. Y después de haberte disculpado con ella tienes que decirme qué la has dicho y si las ha aceptado o no. Esto es sólo para saber que lo has hecho. Si no... Me chivo a Pistis.- Declaró el fanalis como solución final con su semblante serio de siempre.

Sharrkan suspiró y aceptó el trato, después de todo era lo mejor que tenía. La solución del pelirrojo le parecía más cómoda por llamarlo de alguna manera que la de la rubia..."

* * *

Mientras paseaba sumido en sus pensamientos Sharrkan acabó en el zoco que casualmente estaba bastante abarrotado debido a que esa noche habría festival y toda la gente, tanto mercaderes como clientes, estaba aprovechando para comprar de todo un poco para la celebración. Mientras avanzaba a través de éste una voz familiar le llamó y se giró en la dirección de donde venía.

-¡Sharrkan!- le llamó una chica joven aproximadamente de la edad de Pistis pero con la misma altura o casi que Yamuraiha.

Ésta se encontraba dentro de uno de los puestos que había por allí. Era una tienda de flores y también hacían collares con ellas a parte de arreglos florales y similares. Era bastante peculiar por la cantidad de colores que abundaban entre todas las que tenía.

Sharrkan reconoció a la chica, era una bailarina que conoció un día parecido a aquel.

Ese día también se celebró el Maharagan por la noche y como siempre solía repartir los collares de flores que hacia en la tienda, pero un señor que había bebido bastante la había empezado a acosar y Sharrkan había saltado a defenderla. Desde ese día se conocieron ella le regaló un collar como agradecimiento y también le dijo que si alguna vez hubiera una forma de devolverle el favor ésta lo haría encantada.

-¡Jade! Hacía mucho que no te veía, parece que el negocio va bien.- Saludó el peliblanco a la joven en respuesta a su llamado.

-¡Sí! Es verdad que cada vez que hay festival las ventas suben un poco más, pero de todos modos las flores que cuidamos mi madre y yo son las más famosas de toda Sindria.- Exclamó con orgullo la menor y volvió a dirigirse al moreno:

-¿Buscabas algo por aquí, Sharr? Parecías un poco distraído... ¿Todo te va bien, no?-

-¡Ah sí! Tranquila... Bueno realmente tenía algo que me rondaba la cabeza y me parece que tú podrías ayudarme ahora que me doy cuenta.- Le sonrió el peliblanco, lo cual hizo que la joven se sonrojase un poco.

-Y-y... ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?- hizo el amago de vendedora cordial mientras le preguntaba divertida a su amigo.

-Bueno... Conoces a Yamuraiha ¿Verdad? Tuve una pequeña discusión con ella y me gustaría pedirle perdón de una manera pacífica y a ser posible de la que no salga sordo.- Comentaba un poco abochornado el espadachín.

Jade se empezó a reír un poco por cómo había planteado su amigo la situación y le contestó:

-¡Bueno! Pues estás en el sitio indicado. Tengo la solución perfecta.

Resulta que Yamuraiha suele pasarse por mi tienda de vez en cuando y siempre me compra una o dos de éstas maravillas.-

En ese momento su amiga sacó algunas flores que parecían un tipo de rosa bastante extraña ya que tenían unos colores bastante vivos y variados para los que solían tener las rosas comunes.

-Estas rosas han sido manipuladas genéticamente para sacar estos colores, a parte de eso también suelen mantenerse más frescas durante más tiempo que las rosas comunes, lo que pasa es que debido a eso y a su difícil crianza son bastante caras... Por eso Yam suele llevarse sólo una o dos y casi siempre son de color aguamarina las que escoge. ¡Seguro que un ramo de algunas de ellas te ayudarían bastante a que se le pase el enfado! Además te debo una por lo de la otra vez así que te las dejaré un poco más barato que a la mitad de su precio, si te lo rebajo más mi madre me puede echar una buena después de lo que la cuesta...- Le propuso su amiga.

Sharrkan parecía que se lo estaba pensando, es cierto que eran bastante bonitas y que la rebaja no estaba mal pero igualmente se iba a gastar mucho sólo en disculparse y eso no le agradaba del todo. Suspiró algo derrotado, la verdad es que no tenía nada mejor y ya que su amiga le hacía el favor no iba a hacerle ningún feo, además de que ya estaba haciendo bastante por él.

-Mmm... Espero que la bruja no se queje... De acuerdo Jade, me llevare un ramo y ya que voy a arruinarme dame el más grande que puedas.- Dijo el espadachín como aceptación de la oferta.

-¡Genial! Tienes suerte de que hagamos más de las aguamarina ya que Yam suele comprarlas, estoy segura de que a parte de perdonarte igual consigues algo más...- Jade le guiñó un ojo de manera traviesa.

-¡O-oye! ¡¿Qué insinúas?! - Exclamó el moreno bastante avergonzado por las palabras de su amiga.

Ella ignoró la pregunta felizmente mientras preparaba un gran ramo de rosas aguamarina digno de una reina. Se centró especialmente en coger las que estuvieran más frescas y más coloridas.

-Ten Sharrkan, te aconsejo que se lo des cuanto antes, no vaya a ser que tengas un accidente y se estropeen.- Le dijo ella con una sonrisa y toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-Con esos ánimos más me vale, que parece que a ti no te importaría si tuviese que volver a por más...- Dijo Sharrkan algo molesto por el comentario.

-¡Tranquilo!- Rió su amiga -¡Tan sólo era una broma!

Y después de esto el espadachín volvió rumbo al palacio con un gran ramo de rosas aguamarina. La gente que se encontraba por la calle se le quedaba mirando bastante y eso le molestaba un poco, y es que el ramo eran tan hermoso que llamaba mucho la atención. Maldijo todo lo que podía, esperaba tener suerte y al menos evitar a cualquiera dentro de palacio hasta que no se lo diera a la bruja.

* * *

**Bueno! para compensar esta vez hice un poco más largo el cap :3 espero que os haya gustado :D!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holoo!~ **

**Una vez más os traigo un nuevo cap muahaha! que aproveche(?)**

* * *

Yamuraiha se encontraba en su habitación. Estaba tumbada boca arriba en la cama y mirando al techo se había quitado el uniforme de general y se había puesto un camisón de verano. Se estaba pensando si asistir al Maharagan esta noche, no tenía muchas ganas y seguramente acabaría como siempre, bebería bastante y estaría asqueada en una mesa mientras el imbécil de Sharrkan se lo pasaría en grande rodeado de las bailarinas que tanto se pegaban a los chicos durante el festival. Se molestó aún más. ¿Por qué debería importarle lo que el estúpido espadachín hiciera con otras? Cuanto más lo pensaba más rabia sentía y algunas punzadas se hacían presentes a la altura de su pecho. ¿Por qué?...

De pronto y como si hubiese sido un reclamo alguien golpeó la puerta de su habitación con algo de insistencia.

-¡Bruja! ¿Estás ahí? ¿Puedo pasar?- Decía el peliblanco a través de la puerta.

La peliturquesa bufó bastante molesta, todavía seguía enfada con él y parecía que no estaba dispuesto a dejarla en paz.

-Vete. No quiero verte. Piérdete con tu espadita como haces siempre y déjame tranquila.- Contestó Yamuraiha con toda la seriedad que pudo.

Aunque no quería admitirlo la dolía bastante lo que el espadachín le dijo por la mañana. Normalmente le daría igual pero se sentía culpable porque se había dejado vencer por el calor aún siendo experta en la magia de agua. Eso era algo bastante intolerable y bochornoso para ella. La había dado dónde más la dolía en su orgullo y su magia y estaba no sólo molesta con él si no que decepcionada con ella misma.

-Yamuraiha... Por favor ábreme... N-necesito decirte algo...- suplicó el moreno detrás de la puerta de la habitación. Él también lo estaba pasando mal aunque a su manera. Pero aunque Pistis y Masrur habían sido los que le dijeran que se disculpara, Sharrkan de verdad deseaba disculparse con ella, ya que conocía bastante a la bruja y sabía que estaba triste y lo más le carcomía era que fuera por su culpa. Aunque nunca lo admitiría ante nadie le encantaba verla sonreír a pesar de pasarse el día discutiendo.

Yamuraiha se extrañó de que el moreno la suplicase de esa manera. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando Sharrkan había hablado de esa manera tan sumisa y rara en él.

-Pff... Está bien. Pasa, pero te doy cinco minutos para decir lo que tengas. No estoy de humor para tus tonterías.- Habló Yam mientras se reincorporaba sobre la cama y esperaba a que el espadachín entrase.

Sharrkan entró despacio y cerrando la puerta tras de sí para luego encarar a Yamuraiha. Se había colocado de manera que, aunque el ramo que llevaba fuese grande Yamuraiha no pudiese verlo desde su posición. De no ser por su tez morena seguramente estaría algo sonrojado por lo que iba a hacer.

-Yam... Q-quería pedirte perdón por el comentario de esta mañana, aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado no debería habértelo echado en cara... Y-y como sé que aunque te dijera que lo siento seguramente me mandarías a la playa de un bastonazo t-te he comprado esto para que me tomaras en serio y no pensases que venía a burlarme de ti ni nada por el estilo...- Y después de decir esto Sharrkan se atrevió a entrar más en la habitación y la tendió el ramo de rosas aguamarina con bastante vergüenza.

Yamuraiha abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y saltó de la cama hacia el moreno y cogió el ramo bastante ilusionada

-¡P-pero! ¿Es que no sabes lo caras que son estas rosas?- Yamuraiha soltó lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Tks... ¡Pues claro que lo sé! Las he comprado para tu información. Además son tus favoritas qué más da- Contesto Sharrkan obviando la pregunta de Yam.

-¡Precisamente! Y además ¿cómo sabes que son mis favoritas? Siempre compro alguna cuando puedo... Son bastante caras pero no puedo evitarlo... ¡Son hermosas!- Los ojos de Yamuraiha brillaban mientras corría de un lado a otro de su habitación cogiendo un jarrón lo suficientemente grande para el enorme ramo.

Sharrkan se sentó en la cama y se dedicó a observarla en silencio. Sonrió. Parece que no sólo ya no estaba molesta con él sino que también parecía más feliz que de costumbre y eso le hizo pensar que había valido la pena arruinarse por una vez. Siguió observando a la peliazul más detenidamente y vió que estaba en camisón, de repente su mente le jugó una mala pasada y se acordó de lo que había soñado justo antes de que todo esto empezara. Intentó ignorarlo así que decidió hablar para distraerse.

-¿Qué haces en pijama a esta hora? ¿No piensas venir al festival?-

Yamuraiha por un momento dejó de prestar atención a ahora su hermoso ramo de rosas y respondió al espadachín:

-La verdad es que no tenía ganas... Pero creo que ahora sí...- se agarró el camisón debido a que estaba algo nerviosa y algo sonrojada le dijo: -gracias Sharrkan... Son hermosas... C-considérate perdonado...-

El peliblanco soltó un suspiro de alivio y se echó en su cama por un momento

- Menos mal... Tenía miedo de haberme gastado el dinero para nada...- confesó bastante animado

Dicho esto se levantó de golpe y con una sonrisa radiante y dijo:

-¡Bueno! Me voy ya, así tendrás tiempo de arreglarte para esta noche.-

-O-oye sólo he dicho que puede que tenga ganas, no que vaya a ir esta noche, además a ti no te importa lo que haga.- dijo Yamuraiha algo a la defensiva, no quería que el peliblanco se malacostumbrase sólo porque por una vez había sido amable.

-¡Pues vaya! Así que tienes miedo ¿eh?...-Empezó a decir el peliblanco con una sonrisa traviesa mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía hacia ella.

-¿M-miedo? ¿De qué? Si lo dices por el de tu cara creo que ya lo he superado aunque me parece que los niños del reino todavía temen que aparezcas en sueños.- Se burló la peliturquesa del moreno mientras echaba agua a las rosas.

-¡Tks! ¡Querrás decir que tienen miedo de perderme! ¡Soy todo un héroe para ellos! Tengo hasta que esconderme para que no me pidan autógrafos...- Continuó el espadachín con molestia fingida: - Y no es eso a lo que me refería tonta. Me refería a que tienes miedo de perder otra vez en una competición alcohólica contra mí. Si vienes prometo ser bueno y no humillarte... No más de lo normal.- Le sonrió el moreno a la brujita ya bastante cerca de ella.

Yamuraiha le cogió de la nariz y tiró hasta que su cara estuviera a la misma altura que la suya incluso más si pudo y sin soltar el agarre le contestó:

-No te tengo miedo. No eres más que un idiota y tranquilo acepto el reto.- Sonrió: -Pero luego no me vengas llorando porque has perdido. Aunque yo te aseguro que si puedo humillarte lo haré y ahora vete que quiero estar tranquila y prepararme.- Y acto seguido le soltó la nariz.

-¡Ay! ¡Bruja! ¡No tenías porqué intentar arrancarme la nariz!- Se quejaba Sharrkan a la vez que se tapaba la nariz haciendo que su voz sonase nasal y diferente.

Yamuraiha se río de la voz que le había salido cuando se había quejado y añadió: - Si vas a llorar como un bebé hazlo fuera.-

-¡Espero verte suplicándome luego maldita bruja!- Y dicho esto Sharrkan salió de la habitación.

* * *

Sharrkan se apoyó en la puerta un rato y suspiró aliviado, no sólo había conseguido que su compañera le perdonara, sino que además esa noche iba a tener su atención durante por lo menos un buen rato. Tanto a él como a Yamuraiha les gustaba beber y no es la primera vez que por alguna de sus discusiones acaban retándose para demostrar quien tiene la razón ante el otro delante de los demás. Y aunque siempre lo negara en público, al peliblanco le gustaba la compañía de Yamuraiha por eso, aunque sea con competiciones absurdas o comentarios despectivos hacia su magia, siempre intentaba atraer su atención. Alguna vez había probado suerte a intentar ser más agradable con ella, pero la verdad es que nunca acababan de la manera que él esperaba.

El espadachín después de un rato se paseó por el palacio a ver si con un poco de suerte encontraba a Pistis y a Masrur. La pequeña seguramente sería más fácil de encontrar, es más, lo más probable es que se estuvieran buscando mutuamente, después de la pillada de la rubia apenas se había separado de su lado en todo el día. Por otro lado Masrur era más difícil de encontrar, casi siempre se pasaba el día por las zonas selváticas de la isla, ahí solía entrenar o echarse una siesta de vez en cuando, el caso es que siempre se le veía poco el pelo.

Mientras Sharrkan andaba con la mente en otro sitio, se topó con Sinbad, seguido de Ja'far como era costumbre, por alguna razón seguramente relacionada con el reino, parecía estar echándole la bronca al rey.

El peliblanco cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ellos les saludó para atraer su atención:

-¡Ey chicos!- Exclamó el espadachín

-Vaya vaya... Pero si es Sharrkan... - Empezó a decir Ja'far con un aura bastante oscura y aterradora que hizo que el espadachín se asustara.

Ja'far agarró al peliblanco fuertemente de la túnica y le miró fijamente con expresión sombría pero con una ligera sonrisa que le hacía más espeluznante y acto seguido le dijo muy seriamente:

-Así que... Te gusta mirar a tus compañeras mientras se bañan... ¿No es así? ¿Cómo podría enseñarte que ese tipo de cosas están mal vistas? Cuéntame Sharrkan... ¿Disfrutaste lo suficiente? Espero que sí, así será más fácil convencerte de que no vuelva a pasar. Creo que me alegro de que Yamuraiha no sepa nada del tema... Así podré ponerme serio sin que ella te proteja.-

Si no fuera porque sabia que su piel era oscura de nacimiento podría haberse jugado cualquier cosa a que ya no lo era. El espadachín estaba temblando y a punto de suplicar por su vida en aquel momento.

Fue en ese momento en el que Sinbad intervino a favor de su pobre amigo Sharrkan:

-Ja'far no te pongas así. ¿Por qué no lo hablamos mejor los tres en mi despacho? No creo que en medio del pasillo sea bueno hablar del tema. Y por favor contrólate un poco Ja'far, después de haber aclarado las cosas veré si puedes matarle o no.- Dijo Sinbad con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-G-gracias Majestad... Ahora c-creo que estoy más tranquilo.- Ironizó el espadachín todavía asustado.

-Tks, menos aires y más rápido.- Exigió Ja'far que tiraba de la túnica del moreno para que espabilara.


End file.
